See Spot Run
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Jeannie plans a goodbye party for Tony and Roger and then she winds up adopting a loveable but shy and frightened little puppy without their knowledge. Episode three in season six of IDOJ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Out to Breakfast

Jeannie started smoking out of her bottle before she appeared in front of Tony and Roger who were still wearing their robes. Jeanne gave a small yawn and a rather large stretch. "Ah good morning Master. Good morning Roger Healey." She told them.

"Good morning Jeannie. You must have fell back asleep after you got out of bed earlier this morning." Tony said.

"Yes I was having quite a bit of morning sickness again and then I went back to my bottle because I didn't want to disturb you." She explained.

"Oh that's alright Jeannie, you wouldn't have disturbed us." Roger told her.

"Roger, World War three wouldn't disturb you." Tony pointed out.

"Oh, I'm really going to miss you both when you go away on your mission." Jeannie told them sadly while she glanced from one of them to the other.

"I know, we're really going to miss you too." Tony told her. "Well I better go grab a shower before the Bellows get here." He said as he started walking towards the bedroom.

"Roger Healey, can you keep a secret?" Jeannie asked him.

"Jeannie, the Bellows didn't find out about you until just now. And even then I'm not the one who said anything about it." He told her.

"Well you see, I sort of wanted to give my master a going away present." She said.

"Oh I see, what is it this time? A yacht, a mansion, a sack of gold?" he questioned but Jeannie just simply shook her head.

"A new car. Anthony is always complaining about how old it is and I get worried that it's going to breakdown somewhere without me and it'll leave him in the middle of the street with no place to go." She explained.

"Well Jeannie, that's a good idea." Roger began with a nod.

"Are you alright Roger Healey?" Jeannie asked him anxiously.

"Yes Jeannie I'm fine, I mean why shouldn't you do something nice for Tony? I mean after all he's your husband and your master not me." He told her.

"Oh, I didn't make you feel bad did I Roger Healey?" she wondered sympathetically.

"No, I just better get dressed." Roger replied before he turned around and hurried up the stairs while Jeannie simply just watched him. That's when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Come on in! It is open!" Jeannie called before she turned her head and blinked her eyes causing the door to swing open as Mr. and Mrs. Bellows entered the living room.

"Why hello Jeannie," Mrs. Bellows began beaming brightly at her. "Where's Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey?" she inquired.

"Oh Anthony is in the shower and Colonel Healey just went upstairs. She began as she pointed up the steps. "And I have to say that I'm pretty worried about him." She told her.

"Aren't we all?" Mrs. Bellows questioned her.

"I told him that I was going to get Anthony a new car for a goodbye present and I think he felt left out that I wasn't going to get anything for him." She explained.

"Well then why don't you just get him one too? You know_" Mr. Bellows began while folding one arm on top of the other and blinking his eyes before Mrs. Bellows rolled hers.

"Oh c'mon Alfred, she shouldn't have to do that just because she's a genie. She wants to do something special for Colonel Nelson because he's her husband." She told him when all of a sudden Tony finished showering and Roger quickly ran back downstairs.

"I'm all ready!" Roger exclaimed.

"Me too!" Tony echoed.

"Me three!" Jeannie cried.

"Uh Jeannie, you might want to change your outfit first. After all we're going out to breakfast in Coco Beach not Saudi Arabia." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"Oh my goodness! I forgot!" Jeannie exclaimed while she quickly grabbed ahold of her outfit as she glanced down at it before she bobbed her head and blinked her eyes changing into a blue tank top and matching mini skirt with her hair tied into two rather long braids with blue bows tied inside of them. "How's this Master?" she asked him.

"It's perfect. Just slide some sandals on your feet and then you'll be all set." Tony told her. "I'll even let you drive. After all, you need all the practice that you can get." He said while he smiled at her as she hurried over towards the door.

"Wow, if my wife could change her clothes that fast then we would never be late to the movies again." Mr. Bellows said.

 _…_ _.._

Tony, Roger, Amanda, and Jeannie entered the restaurant through the front door and got in line. That's when all of a sudden the waitress walked over to them. "Four please." Tony told her.

"Alright then, right this way Colonel Nelson." She told him before she led them around the corner.

"How does she know who you are?" Mr. Bellows wondered.

"Are you kidding me? Everybody knows Tony Nelson the famous astronaut." The waitress said.

"Yeah, and besides that we come here all the time." Tony said before all four of them sat down at the table and the waitress handed them their menus.

"I'll be right back, take your time." She told them.

"So what would you like to get to eat Jeannie?" Tony asked her.

"I'm not sure yet, what about you Mrs. Bellows?" she inquired.

"Honestly Jeannie, I think it's time that you start calling me Amanda, and I'm really not sure yet either. Everything on the menu looks good." She said.

"Tell me about it, I'm so hungry that I could eat an entire banquet." Mr. Bellows said studying his menu as Jeannie quickly place one arm on top of the other one and blinked her eyes. All of a sudden their small and short little table was replaced with a rather long one that had bowels and bowels of food on top of it. Mr. Bellows widened his eyes with pure and utter astonishment and disbelief as he fell back into his chair.

"You've really got to learn to watch what you say around Jeannie since you're going to be her temporary master in a couple of days." Tony began before he picked up one of the bowels and offered it to him. "Bread?" he inquired.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Secret House Guest

 _Thanks 456amafan (sorry if I got that wrong) By the way, I forgot to mention that a couple days ago we lost a very legendary actor who even guest starred on IDOJ (Commander Kisky I think) Mister Don Rickles. So rest in peace Don and thanks for all the laughs you hockey puck! (Mister Potato Head reference) Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_

Later on that afternoon Jeannie decided to go jogging in the park by herself (her outfit had now changed to a pink sleeveless shirt with matching shorts, white tennis shoes, and pink laces.. That is she went against Tony's wishes and without his knowledge since he wanted her to stay off her feet as much as possible. However she decided that she wanted continue to exercise for as long as she could and occasionally she would stop for water breaks.

"Phew, Anthony was right." She began while dabbing the sweat off her forehead from a white dishrag that she had pulled out of her pocket. "Jogging certainly works up quite a sweat." She said while unscrewing the lid from her water bottle and then tilting her head back to take a drink out of it. Then she placed the dishrag back inside her pocket before removing a pink ponytail holder from the other one. She screwed the lid back on top of the bottle before sticking the ponytail holder inside her mouth and bit down on it with her teeth while she gathered bits of her hair together inside her fingers.

As she continued fixing her hair she suddenly heard a frightened little whimper. Jeannie finished tying her hair up before she turned her head to see two little brown eyes peering back at her from inside the bushes. "Oh my goodness, is that a puppy?" she wondered aloud to herself before she knelt down in front of it. "It's alright puppy, you can come on out. I'm not going to harm you." She reassured him soothingly while she patted her knees and continued calling to it by clicking her teeth with her tongue.

Sure enough, after a few moments of coaxing the puppy slowly emerged out of the bushes. It was one of the tiniest puppies that Jeannie had ever seen, although a tad bit bigger than Djinn-Djinn was when he was a puppy. He was very fluffy white and scraggly dog and had a big black spot on his back towards his rear and tail area. He also had pointed ears and was very dirty and smelly. Jeannie smiled warmly at him. Even though he had been extremely filthy, she thought that he was still very adorable.

"Where in the world did you come from?" she asked him. "Do you belong to someone?" she wondered but when she glanced down at him again she realized that he didn't have any collar around his neck. "Oh no, you must be a stray. You poor little thing!" she exclaimed before she picked him up by the ribs and hoisted him up into the air and then held him inside her arms. "Come on Spot, I better take you home and give you a bath before my master comes back home." She told him before she carried him away.

 _…_

"Come on Spot, the sooner that you sit still the quicker that I will be done with giving you a bath." Jeannie told him while he wriggled around inside her arms as she tried to put him inside the bathtub. That's when all of a sudden the front door opened.

"Jeannie! I'm home!" Tony exclaimed as Jeannie gave a horrified gasp before she accidentally fell into the tub.

"Oh no, my master's home! I've got to find somewhere for you to hide!" Jeannie whispered as she hurriedly leapt back up onto her feet and carried Spot over to the bed before she quickly tossed the covers over top of him. A few moments later she emerged out of the bedroom. "Hello darling husband." She began as they exchanged warm and loving smiles.

"Hello Jeannie, how was your day today? I hope that you got a lot of rest." He said while greeting her with a loving and tender kiss on the lips.

"What?" she began anxiously. "Oh yes Master, I laid down all day and there weren't any problems at all." She told him.

"Well that's great, are you sure?" he asked her when all of a sudden he heard Spot bark. "What was that?" he asked her.

"What was what Master?" she asked him as the puppy barked again.

"That. It sounded like a dog barking." He told her as he started heading towards the bedroom but Jeannie darted towards the door first and stretched her arms out blocking it from him.

"Don't go in there Master, I haven't made the bed yet and it's a terrible mess." She told him as Spot let out a third bark and Jeannie started pretending to cough and clear her throat so that he wouldn't hear it.

"Are you alright darling?" he asked her.

"No, I don't think that I am feeling very well Master. So if you don't mind I'm going to go lie down for a little bit." She told him.

"No, of course I don't mind. I could join you if you want me to." He told her with a knowing and playful grin as Jeannie sighed dreamily.

"That sounds wonderful,.." she began. "But you and Roger Healey have a lot of packing to do so I'm afraid that I would only get in the way." She told him.

"Well alright, if you're sure." He told her eyeing her suspiciously (just like he always did when he knew that his wife was up to something) before turning around and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; A Lucky Find

 _I'm sorry I was busy outside all day since it has been gorgeous weather out there! Anyway, there are a lot more Jeannie fans than I expected and since I'm a nineties baby, the only reason that I know about it all is because my mother introduced me to it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter though!_

Jeannie opened the bedroom door and walked over to the bed where Spot was still hiding under the covers. "That was a close one." She began as she plopped down on top of it and pulled the covers off of it. "I'm sorry Spot but you have to learn to be quiet. If Anthony would have heard you that would mean that both of us would be in trouble since I wasn't even supposed to be at the park today. Let alone come home with a strange stray dog that I don't know anything about." She told him softly while she gently stroked his back.

"Come on puppy, I have to finish giving you a bath." She said before he let out a frightened little whimper and leapt off of the bed and sprinted out the door making Jeannie realize that she had accidentally forgotten to close it. "Wait Spot come back!" she cried as she hurried after him. Spot just barely had managed to slip underneath Roger's legs and out the door.

"Hey Jeannie, what's up?" he asked her as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Oh, nothing Roger Healey." She began nervously with a shake of her head. "It's just that I'm not feeling very well and I thought that I would step outside for some fresh air." She told him.

"Well alright, just make sure that you don't go too far. Tony wouldn't be very happy with me if he found out that I let his pregnant wife spend too much time up on her feet when she should be resting and to tell you the truth I wouldn't blame him in the slightest if he didn't." he told her.

"Alright Roger Healey, thank you." She told him with a nod before she gently pushed him aside and ran out the door just as Tony walked back into the living room.

"Did Jeannie just go out after I specifically told her not to?" he inquired.

"Yes she did but she only wanted a bit of fresh air though. I told her not to go too far because you wouldn't like it if she did." Roger told him.

"Thanks Rog, I appreciate it. You know I can't help but wonder if there's something that she's trying to hide from me. She was acting really weird when I got home and I could have sworn that I heard a dog bark." He said.

"Well you can be sure that it wasn't Djinn-Djinn." Roger began. "Unless he's back from the dead." He teased with a nervous little chuckle.

"No, I guess you're right. I don't know, maybe I'm just a little bit nervous about our mission and worried about leaving Jeannie here alone with the Bellows." Tony said.

"Oh, I'm sure that she'll be fine." Roger reassured him.

"I know, that's because it's not her that I'm worried about. It's the Bellows." Tony told him anxiously.

 _…_

Mr. Bellows stopped at the end of the driveway to collect his mail out of his mailbox when suddenly he heard a little bark down beside his car. He glanced down to see Spot sitting there and looking up at him expectedly. "Well hello there little fellow," he began as he threw off his seatbelt and opened the door. Then he knelt down in front of him. "Where did you come from?" he wondered as Spot leapt up onto his feet and trotted over to him wagging his short and white stubby little tail.

"You seem like a friendly little boy." Mr. Bellows began as he reached out his hand and began to stroke his fur. "Well come on boy, I'm going to take you inside to my wife. She's been begging me to get her a dog for years now." He said as he hoisted him up into his arms and carried him towards the front door where Mrs. Bellows was there to greet him at the door.

"Alfred, is that a dog?" she questioned with uncertainty while she peered out through the screen.

"Of course it's a dog!" he snapped. "I just found him at the bottom of our driveway. I don't think that anybody owns him because he doesn't have a collar or a license." He explained as she stepped outside.

"Oh my goodness, he's so adorable!" she exclaimed before she gathered him up inside her arms. "I think we should keep him don't you?" she inquired as she smiled brightly at her husband before glancing down and smiling down at the puppy.

"Yes I was thinking the same thing." Mr. Bellows began with a nod. "And it's very lucky that I found him when I did. The poor little creature could have gotten himself runover by a car or something. Just like what had happened to Djinn-Djinn." He said.

"That's it, that's what we'll call him. Lucky." Mrs. Bellows said before she carried him inside the house and her husband stepped in right after her.

"Well I guess that means that I better run out to the pet store to get him some food and a water dish and other puppy supplies that he'll need." He said.

"Don't forget to buy him a collar and a license, we don't want him running away again and not being able to find him if he does." His wife told him.

"I will. I'll see you in a little bit. I'll get him some toys to play with too and some bones to chew on." He told her before he turned back around and left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Lost and Found

Jeannie breathed a sad little sigh as she walked back inside through the front door. "Hey Jeannie, what's wrong?" Roger asked her as he was there to greet her.

"Where is my master?" she asked him.

"He went to the store and he told me to keep an eye on you. But what he doesn't realize is that is very hard to do considering the fact that you're a genie and you could disappear at any moment. Now what's wrong? Why the long face?" he asked her before to his complete and utter horror and astonishment she suddenly burst into tears.

"I cannot tell you Roger Healey!" she sobbed with a quick shake of her head. "For if I do you will know that I lied to you and Anthony and then neither one of you will ever speak to me again!" she exclaimed.

"Oh come on Jeannie don't be ridiculous, you know that's not true! I love you from the bottom of my own heart, you're like a sister to me and you know that Tony's crazy about you!" he told her. "Now come on, you couldn't have done anything that bad." He told her while he glanced down at her before grabbing her a Kleenex out of the tissue box and handing it to her so that she could blow her nose.

"I went to the park today while you and Anthony were at work even though he specifically told me not to." She told him.

"And what that's it?" he inquired but she quickly shook her head again and blew her nose even louder.

"No, when I was jogging I found this dog and I brought him home." She told him.

"Oh, so that explains why Tony told me that he had thought that he heard a dog barking earlier on." He said.

"Yes but the problem is that he ran away and now I can't find him anywhere." She told him with a sniff.

"Well maybe I can help you. Do you remember what he looked like?" he asked her as she nodded at him.

"Yes I do. He was a tiny white scruffy little puppy except he had a big black spot on his back which is why I chose to name him that." She explained as he nodded.

"Oh I see, Spot. Good name. Tell you what, if you promise to calm down and stop crying I'll go out and help you look for him." He assured her.

"You will?" she asked him eagerly.

"Of course I will, we are buddies after all." He told her.

"Thank you Roger Healey." She told him before she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly and then kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, and don't worry, I'll think of something to tell Tony." He told her as he turned around and headed for the door right as Tony came inside.

"Tell me what?" he asked him.

"Oh, well,.. to tell you that your fly is down." Roger told him as he motioned zipping it up before walking out the door. Tony quickly glanced down at his zipper and zipped it up.

 _….._

"Spot!" Roger Healey called through his hands while he walked down the sidewalk. "Here boy!" he exclaimed with a whistle just as he was passing by the Bellows' house. Mr. Bellows stopped at the end of the driveway and rolled down his window at him.

"Are you alright Colonel Healey?" he inquired.

"Well I am but I'm afraid Jeannie's not." Roger told him.

"Oh I see, stomach upset?" Mr. Bellows wondered.

"No she lost her dog." Roger told him.

"Really? Amanda and I just found a dog. Is he white with a big black spot on top of his back?" he asked him.

"Yep, that's him! You mean that you found him!?" Roger cried eagerly. "Oh Jeannie will be so happy!" he exclaimed as Mr. Bellows nodded.

"Yes, we've got him. I'm afraid that Amanda will be terribly disappointed though. However, seeing as neither of us want to see Jeannie upset I'll go ahead and tell her that we have to give him back to her. Just come along inside and I'll give him to you." He said before he rolled the window back up and continued pulling inside the driveway.

 _….._

"Amanda I'm back and I'm afraid that I have some really bad news." Mr. Bellows said as he and Roger Healey stepped inside the living room. That's when Mrs. Bellows came around the corner followed by Spot trotting along behind him wagging his tail.

"Oh hello Colonel Healey, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well you see Amanda that's the bad news that I was just telling you about. I'm afraid that that dog belongs to Jeannie." Her husband told her as Roger bent down in front of the puppy who trotted over to him wagging his tail.

"Oh Spot, Jeannie will be happy to see you." He told him as he ran his hand along his back before he lifted him up into the air and hoisted him up inside his arms and then turned to look back at the Bellows. "I'm sorry, I hate to take him away from you like this." He told them.

"No that's alright. He belongs to Jeannie and if I ever lost a pet I would be completely devastated too. Alfred and I can always get a new dog. Especially now since we've got all the supplies for it. The most important thing to us is that Jeannie's happy." Mrs. Bellows told him as she smiled at him warmly. That's when Roger thanked them both before he said goodbye and then carried Spot back out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Long Goodbye

 _Hey guys! Sorry, it was another beautiful day and my head was so stuffed up that I couldn't think straight. Anyway, here's the next and last chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it!_

"Hey Jeannie!" Roger called once he had stepped back outside. "Jeannie! You'll never guess who I found!" he cried when suddenly Jeannie popped in beside him.

"Oh Roger Healey!" she exclaimed excitedly before she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you! Thank you _so_ very much!" she told him before he handed him over to her.

"You're welcome, now please just take him and hide him someplace." He told her before she bobbed her head, blinked her eyes, and disappeared again with an excited grin. "Oh boy, I _really_ hope that Tony doesn't find him, otherwise he'll kill us both." Roger said to himself after she was gone.

 _….._

Tony and Jeannie were fast asleep in their bed. That is until Tony started to snore. Jeannie gave out a rather large groan before she rolled over onto her side and placed her pillow over top of her ears. That's when all of a sudden she heard scratching and whimpering coming from the closet that was followed by barking and occasional howling. Jeannie quickly rolled back over and set her pillow down behind her head pretending that she was asleep as Tony woke up.

"Wha,… What?" he questioned sleepily while he rubbed his eyes before rolling over and gently started to shake his wife awake. "Jeannie, Jeannie wakeup darling." He told her as Jeannie pretended to yawn.

"What is it Master?" she inquired.

"I hear noises coming from the closet. It sounds like a dog." He said before he got up out of bed and turned on the light. Then he put on his robe and walked down the hallway and into the living room where Roger was fast asleep on top of the couch. "Roger," he began while he bent down and whispered his name inside his ear. "Roger!" he whispered louder when his friend didn't reply causing him to roll off the couch and onto the floor.

"What!?" he hollered as he hit the ground with a thud before slowly getting back up onto his feet.

"I hear noises coming from the closet. It woke me up. Do you know anything about this?" Tony asked him.

"I refuse to answer that until I have my lawyer ready." Roger told him before Jeannie walked out of the bedroom wearing her own robe and matching fuzzy pink slippers while yawning sleepily.

"Alright that's it you two, there is a dog in this house I know it! After all, I know I might be a little bit groggy but I can hear him barking!" Tony exclaimed.

"I don't hear anything." Jeannie began nervously before turning her head and looking over at Roger. "Do you hear anything Roger Healey?" she questioned.

"No." he replied as Spot stopped barking and started to scratch up against the door. "I didn't hear that either." He said before Tony rolled his eyes and walked over to the closet door. Jeannie gasped and placed a hand over her mouth before he turned the knob and Spot walked outside of it wagging his tail behind him. Tony bent down and lifted him up into his arms before he carried him back over to the others.

"Jeannie how long have you had this dog here?" he asked her as she bit her lip.

"Since this afternoon. I found him when I was jogging in the park earlier on today." She told him.

"I see, after I specifically told you to stay home and get some rest." He said while she continued biting her lip and then sadly nodded.

"Yes Master." She replied while she glanced down at the carpet.

"Ah I see, I suppose that good old Roger Healey found out about it and decided to keep the secret from me as well." He said.

"Yes Master." Roger began before quickly shaking his head. "I mean yes Tony." He told him.

"Listen Jeannie, you're my wife and you know that I love you, and Roger you're my best friend. But the most important thing in any relationship is trust. And once it's broken it's very hard to glue back together again." He told them.

"I'm sorry Master." Jeannie said.

"Me too." Roger told him. "It won't happen again." He said.

"What about Spot though? What's going to happen to him. Can he stay?" Jeannie inquired before Tony took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Well, he doesn't have any collar or license." He began. "I'll make a deal with you. If you make up lost dog flyers for him and nobody comes to claim him within several months he's yours. In the meantime he can stay here with us though." He told her.

"Oh, thank you Master!" Jeannie exclaimed excitedly before she gathered the puppy up inside her arms.

"Come on Spot, you don't have to sleep in the closet anymore." She said before she carried him back into the bedroom with her.

"Well, I'm glad that that all worked out and that Jeannie's happy. But now I'm going back to bed if you don't mind." Roger said pointing back towards the couch with his thumb.

"Me too, we've got a very busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Tony said before he turned around and started heading back towards the bedroom.

 _…_

"Well that's it, that's the last of the suitcases." Roger began as he lugged them down the stairs and Jeannie heaved a heavy sad sigh before he turned over to look at her. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you." He said while he removed his hat from his head and dug something out of his pocket. "Here you go, this is for you." He told her as he handed her a tiny wooden box. "Well actually it isn't for _you_ but you'll see when you open it up." He told her while she lifted up the lid. Inside of it was a tiny black collar that had a golden license tag that read;

" **Spot Nelson, 1020 Palm Drive"**

"Oh Roger Healey, it's beautiful! I love it!" she exclaimed while she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him before she stepped away from him and simply just looked at him.

"Well you know Jeannie, I just wanted to let you know that besides Tony, you're my best friend in the whole entire world and I'm really going to miss you. Because I love you." He told her.

"Oh Roger Healey, I love you too." Jeannie told him sadly through a lump in her throat as she threw her arms around him and embraced him again and started to sob inside his chest.

"Hey come on now, don't cry." He told her as he quickly grabbed ahold of her hands and looked into her eyes. "The time will go by before you know it. And you'll have the Bellows here to keep you company. Besides that, we'll be back just in time before the baby is born. And I promise to be here for you whenever you need me and to love him or her just like he or she was my own son and daughter." He told her while he planted a soft and tender kiss on the top of her head and that's when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Here," he began before he grabbed a few Kleenexes out of the tissue box and handed them to her. "My guess it's probably the Bellows to say goodbye." He said while Jeannie started dabbing her eyes as Roger went to go answer the door. Sure enough Mr. and Mrs. Bellows entered through the living room.

"Thank goodness we made it here in time. That way we can have one last celebration before you and Colonel Nelson leave." Mrs. Bellows said when suddenly Jeannie let out another sob.

"Oh!" she cried before she bobbed her head, blinked her eyes, and smoked inside her bottle.

"Poor thing." Mr. Bellows began with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, Jeannie's been having a hard time this morning. If she had as much trouble as she did saying goodbye to me then I can't imagine what it'll be like for her to say goodbye to Tony." Roger said.

"Where is Colonel Nelson anyway?" Mr. Bellows wondered before he stepped out of the bedroom drying his hair with a towel.

"I'm sorry I was busy taking a shower. Where's Jeannie?" he wondered.

"She just smoked in her bottle. She was rather upset." Roger told him.

"Well I don't blame her. The girl is pregnant and on top of all that she has to say goodbye to her husband and her best friend." Mrs. Bellows said.

"I'll go talk to her." Tony said before he turned around and walked over to Jeannie's bottle. "Uh Jeannie, it's Tony. Can I come in and talk to you for a moment?" he asked her as Jeannie glanced up at the ceiling and then blinked through her teary eyes. Tony instantly vanished and then reappeared inside her bottle on the opposite side of her.

"Oh Master!" she sobbed before she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. "I wish that you and Roger Healey did not have to go away, I'm going to miss you so much!" she cried while the tears continued pouring down her cheeks.

"I know,.. and we're going to miss you too." Tony told her while he gently patted her back. "But you have to remember that even though it's in different ways Roger and I love you very much. And we're still going to write to you and talk to you on the telephone, and we're never going to stop thinking about you. And you're going to have the Bellows here to look after you, and they care about you too. You can never have too many people that care about you." He told her with a shake of his head before he tilted her chin back to look into his eyes.

"And the most important thing that you have to remember is that we'll be back." He told her before they both closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around one another and started to kiss each other passionately. A few moments later Jeannie smoked them both out of the bottle again.

"Well come on Tony, we better get going so we don't miss our flight." Roger told him.

"Goodbye Roger Healey." Jeannie said.

"Goodbye Jeannie, love you." Roger said while he continued lugging his suitcase out the door.

"Goodbye darling, stay safe and be good for the Bellows, also try to stay out of trouble." Tony told her as Jeannie, and The Bellows watched out the window as Tony and Roger started heading towards the car. Jeannie gathered Spot inside her arms and put on his new collar before she grabbed ahold of his paw and waved it for him.

"Good luck!" Mr. Bellows shouted out the door to them as Tony glanced back at him and smiled before waving back at him and Roger glanced back at him as well.

"Why do I have a feeling that The Bellows are the ones who are going to need the luck?" he questioned before they both climbed in the car and drove away.


End file.
